Mi vecina la panadera
by Hinatab
Summary: Fanfic, Naruhina, y como siempre con lemmon, que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic

Hola, de nuevo, empezare un nuevo fanfic, lemmon, por su puesto, ya saben, pero por favor no desesperen sé que tardo en actualizar, pero como ya vienen las vacaciones de verano espero escribir más seguido.

Bueno en este fanfic, es sobre los personajes de Naruto que no me pertenecen, ubiquen a Naruto y a Hinata con una edad de 26 años más o menos, con carreras terminadas, el pasado se irá desarrollando, no esperen mucho el que incluya otras parejas, les advierto como siempre que tendrá lemmon.

En una ciudad, en partes tranquila, como en los suburbios, en las noches estruendosas, las fiestas y la euforia de la juventud se notaba, en la ciudad no era extraño conocer a jóvenes empresarios, emprendedores que estaban dispuestos a seguir sus sueños.

\- - Si... por favor… mas… si…

Que lamentable en este momento me estaba masturbando viendo un video porno, me gustan con un buen busto, que giman de placer, pero sus rostros es algo en lo que evito fijarme, un buen trasero por qué no, pero ese no es el tema, Naruto Uzumaki, un reconocido mangaka, con miles de fans, pero mi vida social no es así, ahora estoy falto de sexo, por eso la porno, demonios necesito salir, llevo días trabajando en mi manga.

Salí a la azotea, vivía en un edificio de tres pisos, por suerte conseguí el último piso, y un mejor acceso a la azotea, pese a que en mi departamento había terraza, no era igual que subir y ver la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Ya está empezando a hacer frio debería volver para comer algo de ramen.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras y nunca imagine que la conocería, chocar con ella en ese momento fue magnifico, la ayude a levantarse, me miro con unos hermosos ojos perlas, algo llorosos,

\- - ¿Estás bien?

\- - Si, perdón no me he fijado

\- - Mierda, parece que te lastimaste la rodilla.

\- - No es nada, es solo un raspón.

\- - Está bien vamos a mi departamento la limpiare.

Ahora dirán ha con que si al departamento no?, ya sabemos que pasara, pero no, Uzumaki Naruto siempre encuentra la forma de arruinarlo, olvide por completo donde había dejado mi botiquín, buscando por todos lados, golpee la computadora y pues…

\- - Aaa…. Mmmm… la tienes tan dura….. siii.

Mierda, trate de detenerla, pero que mierda, había puesto la porno, y ella la había visto, se notó en cómo, cuando la trataba de curar evitaba la mirada, además que me había puesto rojo como tomate, lo había arruinado, y ahora que la veía de cerca vestía una linda falda y blusa algo sencillas pero dios tenía buenas piernas, no mostraba mucho el pecho, pero su sonrisa era muy linda.

\- - No me dijiste tu nombre

\- - Ha si perdón soy Naruto Uzumaki y tú eres?

\- - Hyuga Hinata, mucho busto... digo gusto.

\- - Eres nueva aquí?

\- - Si acabo de abrir una panadería en el primer piso, y pues subí a la azotea y ahora estoy aquí.

Después de eso el silencio inundo la habitación, pero había dicho busto, mierda, sí que vio la porno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. ¿Quieres un poco?

Y por qué no?, no podía decirle a ella que no, menos con esa linda cara y suplicándome de esa manera, además en la forma en que se agacho hacia mi he podido ver un poco de su busto, aun no lo podía confirmar pero era más grande que el promedio.

Pero de seguro pronto engordaría más con el pan que Hinata preparaba todos los días así, ya llevaba una semana lleno a la panadería del primer piso a comer un poco de pan ella siempre estaba experimentado, creando nuevas cosas, y me había pedido probarlas por ella, se veía muy linda, con su uniforme de chef, no usaba el típico delantal, además se hacía una linda coleta para recoger su largo y hermoso cabello azulado, después del día en que la conocí me la encontraba seguido, y su pan era delicioso así que por qué no?

Había olvidado mencionar mi trabajo como mangaka, no es de mangas shonnen, si no de mangas eróticos, tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia lo admito pero se me dan muy bien esas cosas, creo que se lo debo a mi sensei Jiraiya.

\- - Hola Naruto-kun!

\- - Hola Hinata, gracias por el pan de noche, estuvo delicioso.

\- - No de nada, que te parece si…

Si?, sí que!? Por qué en el momento que parecía que me invitaría a salir le marcan?!, al parecer tiene algunos problemas, en realidad no sé nada de ella, pero esta llamada la está haciendo enojar demasiado.

\- -Perdón Naruto-kun, me han llamado de casa y pues no quisiera volver aun, está bien si te invito a cenar algo?

\- -Sí, no te preocupes, que te parece si preparamos algo y comemos en la azotea.

Muchos se imaginaran una desolada y horrible azotea, pero esta azotea estaba súper arreglada, bueno tenia algunas plantas, unas bancas y una mini mesa, todos los del edificio habíamos contribuido para arreglarla, la vista era hermosa y se convirtió en un lugar muy re confortable.

Así que subimos a mi apartamento, tenía algo de desorden, hojas de mangas por todos lados, pinceles y lápices, pero por suerte nada de porno.

\- -Así que eres mangaka?

\- -Ha si no te lo había dicho verdad?

\- -No, he tenido que preguntar con los vecinos, perdón por entrometerme, pero valla dibujas muy bien.

\- -Si?, bueno muchas gracias tu cocinas excelente!

Los dos subimos, habíamos cocinado algo de pasta y Hinata saco una botella de vino, esto sí que era una cena Italiana, la noche callo muy pronto, estuvimos platicando un buen rato.

\- -Neee… Naruto, tú te casarías por dinero?

\- -Pero que dices Hinata?. "creo que no es muy buena para beber".

\- -Contesta Naruto!

\- -Pues no la verdad no, pero tal vez dependa de las circunstancias.

\- - Que frio Naruto, el amor lo es todo!, el dinero no importa?, además ya tenemos mucho dinero para que quieren más?!

\- -Vamos Hinata te llevare a tomar algo, para que se te baje.

La tome del brazo, sin tocarla mucho, la lleve a mi apartamento, era lo más cercano, quien sabe qué pasaría si la dejaba un momento sola, la senté en los sillones de la sala, y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía una bebida que la haría sentirse mucho mejor.

\- - Toma Hinata, te hará sentir mejor.

Tomo un trago, y de pronto apareció un extraño brillo en sus ojos dejo de verse linda y tierna como de costumbre, me dio un escalofrió, mas después de la sonrisa tenebrosa que mostro.

\- - Creo que tienes algo que me ara sentir mucho mejor que esto Naruto.

De pronto se encontraba encima de mí, arranco mi playera con las dos manos, trate de detenerla delicada mente, pero con su mano tomo el cinturón de mis jeans, y sujeto mis manos encima de mi cabeza, como podía ser tan fuerte una mejer tan pequeña.

\- - Detente Hinata, que estás haciendo?

\- - Solo quiero probar un poco Naruto…

Con una gran velocidad me encontraba desnudo sobre el sillón, en que momento me había quitado todo?, además no era justo ella aún tenía la playera y su ropa interior, lo único que podía ver eran sus bragas.

Mierda que estaba haciendo, el vino me había caído algo mal, nunca fui buena, pero estaba muy enojada con mi padre, pero ahora estaba encima de Naruto, un Naruto desnudo, se veía tan sexy, un cuerpo marcado y perfecto, un hermoso bronceado, y un rostro sonrojado, solo quería, escucharlo gemir por mí, le sujete las manos, su tono de voz cambio cuando me pidió que me detuviera, no podía…

Ella comenzó a besarme y acariciar mi cuerpo, me miraba como si quisiera comerme, solo susurraba mi nombre, mierda sentía el rose de mi piel con la suya, mi entre pierna estaba empezando a reaccionar, se detuvo se puso de frente a mi miembro y se quedó inmóvil.

\- - ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Por un instante volvió a verme su mirada se tornó como siempre, acaso se había arrepentido?. Sacudió su cabeza, y respiro hondo, acerco su rostro a mi erección, sentí como su aliento chocaba contra mi miembro.

De pronto, supe dónde estaba, recordé, más bien razone lo que acababa de hacer, pero no debía detenerme, Naruto me pregunto que sucedía, lo único que veía era una enorme erección, como no sorprenderme, era grandiosa, se veía deliciosa, me acerqué a ella, chocaba mi aliento contra ella, solo veía como se estremecía, me excitaba cada vez más.

Se quitó la playera, dejándome ver solo su espalda, era hermosa, su cabello negro caía hasta su trasero, valla trasero, se quitó el sujetador, solo quería voltearla para ver sus pechos, pero demonios tenía las manos atadas, se agacho un poco y lo sentí, se sentía maravilloso, solo podía imaginar sus pechos rodeando mi miembro, sí que era buena.

Podía escuchar como trataba de ocultar sus gemidos, tenía que hacerlo más fuerte, quería escucharlo más y más, quería voltear para ver su rostro de placer, cada vez que subía y bajaba mis pechos, comencé a usar mi boca.

Estaba a punto de correrme y con esta hermosa vista se sus bragas, se notaba que también estaba excitada, acerqué un poco mi cara hacia ese lugar, podía olerla, se estremeció un poco al sentir mi lengua, pero no sería el único que disfrutara, era difícil al tener mis manos de esa manera, pero a la vez era excitante. Cuando estuve a punto de correrme se levantó, volteo a verme a los ojos, mierda era un poco vergonzoso.

Quería verlo correrse para mí, había hecho un excepcional sexo oral para mí, pero ese no era el caso ahora, continúe con la mano, masturbándolo, sabía que ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, continúe más y más rápido, escuchaba como ahogaba sus gemidos, y apretaba sus ojos hasta que se vino, mierda que sexy era.

Me había corrido, y ella se veía fascinada, pero que criatura tan extraña me había encontrado, se hacer de nuevo hacia mí, podía ver sus pechos, ahora sabía que no podía ver unos mejores, eran hermosos y tan deseables, se inclinó un poco para desatar mis manos, ya lo había olvidado. Esto no había terminado aún, me senté y la coloque encima de mí.

Ahora él tenía el control, comenzó a masajear mis pechos, de una forma muy delicada, los lamio como si fueran caramelos, parecía que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, si continuaba así, me aria correrme, sentí como su erección se hacía más notable, la sentía otra vez de mis bragas, comencé a moverme un poco, quería que me hiciera correrme una y otra vez con ella, me beso en el cuello, haciéndome estremecer, era obvio que no era un principiante.

La escuchaba gemir para mí, al parecer ya no estaba ebria desde hace un rato, su mirada ya no era como la de un predador, ella ya había obtenido lo que quería, ahora yo quería lo mismo, me acomode de tal manera que mi miembro la rozara, haciendo a un lado su ropa interior, sentía lo húmeda que estaba era delicioso sentirla. Se movía una y otra vez mientras que la besaba y mordisqueaba, ella lo deseaba al igual que yo, pero no esta noche.

Continuaba moviéndose y tentándome, pero en sus ojos se notaba que solo quería verme correrme, tal y como yo lo hice con él, mierda y sí que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero el también, esta noche seria 2 a 1. Se acercó a mí con una mano tomo mi trasera e hizo que me pegara más a él, sentía que iba a meterla, con su otra mano tomo mi cabeza, lo mire a los ojos.

La bese, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, desde hace tiempo, recordé la mujer dulce, y ahora conocía a la mujer sexy y atrevida, era deliciosa todo de ella, cuando la bese sentí como se corrió para mí.

Correspondí su beso era, magnifico, sus labios con los míos, su lengua, mierda ese hombre era un ser extraordinario, todo de él, me encantaba, desde que lo conocí sabía que era un poco pervertido, pero también amable, y muy bueno en esto. Tal y como predije también se corrió, mierda me había corrido como nunca, y eso que no la había puesto dentro…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche, de la cual solo recordaba, cosas muy vergonzosas, algo que no había visto en mi, nunca me había sentido intimidado de esa manera por una mujer, menos en "ese tipo de situación", era obvio que no había sido mi primera experiencia.

Después de ese día, seguí trabajando, me concentre bastante en la fecha de entrega, y no había tenido oportunidad de visitar a Hinata, siempre que pasaba, solo veía llena la panadería.

Decidí ir a comprar un poco de pan, después de tener una reunión con mi editor, llegue en mi auto y me estacione en frente.

\- Hola buenas tardes.

Entre con confianza, esperando ver un sonrojo en su rostro, pero no estaba ahí, al contrario, había una chicha pelirosa detrás del mostrados, la cual no demostró ningún interés en mi, le pedí un bizcocho, y lo pague en seguida, ahora tenia unas cuantas preguntas.

Guarde el auto, y subí a mi apartamento, buscando el nombre de Hinata por alguno de los departamentos, pero que idiota era lógico que estaría su apellido, ahora se vería raro si regresaba a revisar, además, ¿Quien era la chica detrás del mostrador?, ¿por que no había visto a Hinata en la panadería?. Parezco una niña de secundaria.

Toda esta semana, había estado ocupada, el negocio iba demasiado bien, tanto que contrate a alguien que me ayudara, Haruno Sakura, tambien tuve algunos problemas con mi familia como siempre, pero gracias a Neji todo estaba resuelto ahora, bueno por un corto plazo, al regresar a la panadería, Sakura se veía un tanto emocionada, con una mirada de tengo un chisme.

\- Hinata!, que bueno que vuelves.

\- ¿Por que que paso?

\- Vino un sujeto rubio, alto, ojos azules, y al parecer te estaba buscando, llego en un hermoso auto, se estaciono en frente, entro llamando la atención de todos, y robando miradas, y galán en resumen.

\- ¿Por que dices que me buscaba?

\- Por que al verme se desilusiono un poco, ademas mientras que lo atendía, se la paso buscando en la cocina, y lucia un poco distraído, créeme se le veía en los ojos que te estaba buscando.

\- Tal vez lo visite después...

Una mañana decidí salir temprano a correr, me gustaba la sensación del verano en las mañanas era mas cómodo salir, al regresar a el edificio, observe a Hinata, intentando abrir la puerta de la panadería, llena de bolsas en las manos.

\- Buenos días, déjame ayudarte con eso.

-Oh buenos días Naruto, si por favor.

En unos cuantos minutos estábamos dentro, charlando como de costumbre, nos pusimos un poco al día, Naruto me comento el gran éxito de su manga, gracias a kamisama que no había notado mi sonrojo, cuando lo vi llegar a ayudarme, parecía un ángel, se veía genial después de hacer ejercicio, la luz del sol de verano resaltaba su hermoso cabello, y las gotas de sudor no lo podían hacer mas sexy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la había invitado a salir, no se por que había actuado así la ultima vez, ahora si parecía yo mismo, confiado y dispuesto a ir por lo que quiero, iríamos a un lugar publico, en verdad quiero, intentar salir con ella, hace tiempo que no mostraba interés en alguien, no quería arruinarlo, ella es genial .

El fin de semana me arregle, saldría en una cita con Naruto, en verdad estaba emocionada, hacia tiempo que no salia, espero no ir demasiado formal, no me dijo a donde iríamos, en verdad no sabia que ponerme, en unos 10 minutos, estaría detrás de la puerta de mi apartamento, esperando por mi.

Llego vestido con una camisa, y unos pantalones elegante, si lo veías no parecería que es un mangaka, por suerte íbamos acorde, me entrego un lindo ramo de flores, lo invite a entrar, mi departamento no era muy diferente a de el, solo un tanto mas minimalista, puse las flores en un jarrón y salimos de inmediato.

Llegamos a un lugar increíble, en la parte calmada de la ciudad, un lugar que nunca habría imaginado, en realidad íbamos algo elegantes para el ambiente, por así decirlo, era un restaurante brasileño, lleno de colores, y música alegre, la vista era hermosa, mas con el atardecer de verano.

Después de cenar, bailamos un poco, era increíble la forma en la que la silueta de Hinata se acomodaba a mi cuerpo, se veía increíblemente hermosa, la forma en la que reía y sonreía, me hacia sentir tan calmado y feliz. Reímos innumerables veces, la verdad ni recuerdo de que, pasamos unas tres horas solo hablando, hasta que notamos que era la hora de cerrar.

Luego llegamos a el edificio, por suerte vivíamos por el mismo rumbo(LOL, por que viven en el mismo edificio), al dejarla en su departamento, el ambiente se torno un poco sofocante, no se si había sido por el calor de la noche, o simplemente quería besarle de nuevo, me acerque un poco a ella, buscando una respuesta, pero al cerrar los ojos sentí su dedo en mi boca, de inmediato abrí los ojos, y me dijo: quizá en otro momento.

Mierda por que lo rechace, era el momento indicado para avanzar, note la cara de desilucion que hizo en cuando lo rechace, amablemente me contesto con: tienes razón, nos vemos luego. Puso su mano en la nuca mientras lo decía, definitivamente estaba algo confundido, yo le respondí con una sonrisa, así que se dio la vuelta para irse...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "Hasta lo mas profundo"

Ahora estaba delante de mi departamento, Uzumaki sí, el rechazado, que había hecho mal, podía devolverme e insistir, tal vez pedirle una segunda cita...

No pude más, recordar la cara de Naruto y la decepción que tuvo, mierda, era demasiado extraño querer verlo así, de seguro nadie había visto ese rostro de él, era obvio que es un Don Juan, pero quería ver las diferentes caras que hacía para mí. De inmediato fui a buscarlo, decirle que viniera a tomar una copa a mi departamento.

Salí de inmediato a buscarlo, y ahí estaba el enfrente de su puerta, teniendo una pelea consigo mismo.

\- Naruto?

Ahora la escuchaba, ya no tenía nada más que pensar, ¡tenía que ir y pedirle una segunda cita!

\- Naruto?

Toque su hombro, por qué al parecer no me escuchaba.

\- Hinata!, perdón no te escuché.

\- Si no te preocupes.

Un silencio incómodo apareció...

\- ¿qué pasó?, ¿olvidaste algo? (solo pídele una segunda cita idiota)

\- No, solo quería que no te quedaras con una idea equivocada, y como te fuiste muy rápido no tuve la oportunidad de invitarte una copa, como la última vez terminamos en tu departamento...

\- Si claro estaría genial, supongo que aceptarás una segunda cita.

\- claro que sí, con semejante galán, como decir que no, jajaja.

\- ¿Me acompañaría señorita?

Puso su brazo como todo un caballero, y me acompañó a mi departamento, entramos, lo invité a sentarse y serví unas copas de vino.

Al parecer el vino era nuestro amuleto de la buena suerte, esa noche había sido grandiosa.

Estaba enamorada e ilusionada, pero era más como una fiebre, me sentía acalorada cada vez que pensaba en él, pero era tan diferente a otros, solo recordaba la música, sus manos, mierda quería pasar más tiempo con él, enserio que me estaba pasando.

De vez en cuando iba a verla a su panadería, era genial verla tan feliz, se nota que ama lo que hace, y lo que yo quería hacerle... también lo amaría.

La verdad sólo pasó dos días, pero parecía eterno, quería besarla cada vez que la veía, me sentía tan posesivo y estúpido.

Una tarde me quede para ayudarla, tenían muchos clientes, gracias a dios estaba bien con mi manga, me queda hasta que cerro la panadería y acompañe arriba.

\- entra, estás en tu casa, persona el desorden estaba trabajando en mi manga.

\- ¡No te preocupes!

\- ¿Quieres algo de té?

\- Si por favor.

Me hacer que, a la mesa de trabajo, en verdad me daba curiosidad saber qué tipo de "trabajo" realizaba. Era increíble los dibujos eran tan precisos el personaje masculino es muy parecido a él, su anatomía y rostro, se podría decir que es el, aunque el personaje femenino carecía de expresiones reales.

\- Hinata?

\- Disculpa está observando tu trabajo, ¡es increíble!

\- ¿Creo que no te diste cuenta del todo no?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es un manga erótico...

Enseguida me puse roja como tomate, el solo soltó una pequeña risa ante mi reacción, supongo que me concentre demasiado en los dibujos y muy poco en cómo estaban.

\- Supongo que no te diste cuenta ya que es un borrador, vamos el té está listo.

Y ahora estábamos aquí, tendidos en el suelo, yo encima de él… Despues de exponerle mis críticas internas, me reto a hacerlo mejor, confesándome que ninguna mujer lo había hecho excitarse tan solo con sus gestos y gemidos, dando excusas del por qué sus mangas carecían de expresiones femeninas "reales".

Tenía que representar la escena de mi último borrador, actuar como una mujer realmente sexy, que incitaba a un hombre a tener sexo, en resumen, me tenía que atacar, se veía tan tímida y un poco concentrada leyendo el manga que ahora se encontraba al lado de mi cabeza en el suelo.

Tomo unos segundos, y respiro hondo, de inmediato su semblante cambio, sentí escalofríos, era la misma expresión que hizo la vez que me ataco, parecía que el alcohol no era la única forma de ponerla así.

De pronto se levantó, pensé que se había rendido, que le parecía una idea ridícula.

\- Tranquilo, solo voy a apagar las luces.

Gracias a la luz de la ventana podía ver su silueta, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, me recosté para fingir que no le ponía atención, yo también tenía que entrar en mi papel, fingir que no la deseaba.

Volvió a ponerse encima de mí, sentándose en mi pelvis, solo con la ropa interior, un tanto discreta, de color negro, era obvio que no estaba preparada para nada. Acerco su rostro hacia mí y me miro directo a los ojos, puso sus manos al lado de mi cabeza, y se acercó un poco más, dejándome sentir el calor de sus labios, me incitaba a besarla, cuando más cerca estaba más se alejaba.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Hime?

\- Apenas estoy empezando Na-ru-to-kun.

Soltó una pequeña risa, levanto un poco sus caderas y comenzó a tocarse con una mano, por encima de los pantis, de manera cuidadosa y lenta, como si fuera una tortura, mientras cerraba los ojos, y de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada hacia mí. Podía ver su escote, sus caderas moviéndose de manera tan suave, quería hacerla un desastre y borrarle esa sonrisa. Comencé a ponerme duro en menos de 10 segundos, ella lo noto y dejo de tocarse.

Se acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez beso mi cuello y comenzó a moverse, pegándose a mi cuerpo, rozando contra mi erección por encima de los jeans. Se alejo de mí, y se levantó un poco.

\- Estoy algo húmeda Uzumaki-san.

Hizo a un lado sus pantis, dejando caer un poco de ella sobre mi erección, provocando una palpitación en mi miembro. Era demasiado sensual, ahora sabia muy bien quien era en realidad Hyuga Hinata. Quería ver que más podía hacer, así que me quede inmóvil debajo de ella. Continúo moviéndose tratando de incitarme a tomarla, deseaba que fuera rudo con ella, pero a la vez no quería perder el control.

Solo pensaba, que ya lo quería dentro, se sentía tan bien cada vez que me rozaba contra él, solo veía una mueca de diversión en su rostro, sentía como se hacia mas grande cada vez que me movía. Sus labios se veían apetitosos, tenia miedo de probarlos, sentía que no podría alejarme de ellos.

Me acerqué a su rostro, parecía que quería besarme, lentamente me acerqué a ella, a tan solo unos centímetros de su boca le dije:

\- ¿Por qué te detienes?

Ella solo sonrió, puso su mano en mi pecho y me empujo, enseñándome como se desvestía por completo, note el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, era lindo, pero a la vez demasiado excitante. Algo atontado hice lo mismo, pero no podía perder de vista lo que tenía enfrente de mí, noté una risita en su rostro, mierda la estaba mirando demasiado.

\- Oh vaya, estas más duro que antes, ¿tanto así lo deseas?

\- Mira quien habla Hinata solo te escucho suspirar cada vez.

Los dos nos reímos, un tanto nerviosos, y al darnos cuenta que clase de comentarios hacíamos, esto era algo extraño.

Ella se acomodó, levanto sus caderas, y bajo, dejándome sentir todo dentro de ella, mierda era tan bueno.

Era tan grande y duro, no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer, veía su rostro tan excitante, él también lo estaba disfrutando, me quedé inmóvil por un momento, no quería correrme tan rápido.

Con sus manos me tomo de la cadera, y comenzó a moverse debajo de mí, pequeños y lentos movimientos, incitándome a moverme, se acercó a mí y tomo con su boca la mía, haciendo más difícil respirar, pero era mejor dejar de respirar que separarme de él, bajo y empezó a besar uno de mis pezones, sentía sus suaves labios lamiendo y succionando, combinado con el placer que me hacia sentir, era demasiado, pero no suficiente.

No podía despegarme de ella, sentía como cada vez que jugaba con sus pezones se sentía amas apretada, la tome de la cintura y con cuidado la recosté en la cama, no quería que se lastimara por mi culpa, era estúpido pensar en algo así en medio de esta situación, pero eso era lo que sentía.

Sali de ella, y con rapidez puse un condón, llegaría hasta el final esta noche, con sus piernas me atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, con una sonrisa un tanto picara. Entre de nuevo, de una forma más dura.

Se movía tan bien, lento pero muy duro, e excitaba ver su rostro cada vez que llagaba mas y mas profundo, con mis piernas le indicaba que tan adentro podía llegar, bese su cuello, buscando todo de él.

\- Me voy a correr Naruto…

\- Yo también Hinata.

Me levanto sobre su regazo, abrazándome fuerte mente, con un beso profundo, podía sentir como su miembro temblaba, a la vez que sentía que estaba a punto de correrme.

Sentí como su espalda se arqueaba en mis brazos y solté mi esencia dentro de ella, cayendo en la cama, ella sonrió, de seguro yo tenia una sonrisa de estúpido en mi cara, la abrace de nuevo hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Enserio perdón por la larga espera, demasiado la verdad, espero y les guste, a este paso creo que escribiré un capítulo más para terminar con este fanfic, gracias por el apoyo con el fanfic, de un pervertido secreto, que está en el top 3 de #naruhina, los amo bye.


End file.
